1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat sliding apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, for example, a vehicle seat sliding apparatus as disclosed in JP-A-2004-122825 (FIG. 1 to FIG. 3) is known. This apparatus includes a lower rail (2), an upper rail (4) adapted to be connected to the lower rail so as to be movable with respect to the lower rail, and a lock lever (20) adapted to be connected rotatably to the upper rail via a bracket or the like and engaged with the lower rail for selectively restricting the movement of the upper rail with respect to the lower rail. When adjusting the position of a seat, an operating force applied to an operating lever (34) is transmitted to the lock lever via a first operating shaft (26) and a second operating shaft (28) to release the restriction of the movement by the lock lever.
In the vehicle seat sliding apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2004-122825, since the second operating shaft which presses the lock lever is required in addition to the first operating shaft which is press-fitted and fixed to the operating lever, increase in number of components is inevitable.